


The Adventures of Marc-Andre Fleury

by SkeletonGirl89



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Actor(s) AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Doctor, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Game of Thrones AU, M/M, Multi, teleportation between Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/pseuds/SkeletonGirl89
Summary: Marc-Andre Fleury is a lot of things; husband, father, goalie, friend, but he never expected to be the person who sees two of his closest friends (and team mates for that matter) fall in love over and over again. It's difficult each time to adjust to how different and similar this world is from his own. Every time is a new adventure, but not every adventure comes out smooth sailing in the end. On this side or the other one.





	1. Flower's Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeStars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Taxonomy of Universes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207451) by [7iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris). 



I never thought my life would one day be a fun story to tell. I had a normal life, I am married to my high school sweetheart, I have kids, I play hockey for the Pittsburgh Penguins, oh and to top it all off, every day I go to different worlds to see my Captain, Sidney Crosby (Malkin) and Alternate Captain, Evgeni "Geno" Malkin in love.

I honestly would have never thought this would happen to me. But I see how different my worlds Sid and Geno are to every other world.

I take pictures and videos from all these different world and let Sid and Geno know what they are like in other worlds.

It gets quite funny at times. But there are some worlds where not everyone is happy.

The first time I told my wife about this she thought I had a really bad dream. I then showed her pictures and she looked a little scared but understand that I was telling the truth.

When my worlds Sid and Geno found out it was an accident. I thought I was in another world that I had visited before but just my luck. I was at home, in the world were Sidney was just Sidney Crosby not Sidney Crosby Malkin.

I try to keep a list, I'll probably just write them all down in the end. You'd think after more then 10 years of knowing Sid and Geno and how ever many different versions of them there are I would be used to what I see but every time is like a new surprise.

 Stick with me through this story, because although it's a bumpy ride it's worth the read.


	2. The First World: Hockey Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Time; I woke up at home to see my Captain and Alternate Captain kissing in my kitchen as my wife had offered me a cup of coffee. Since then I don't really know what to make of my life anymore.

It was a normal Sunday morning, the night before I knew some of the guys from the team were coming over. When I walked down stairs I never expected to see my Captain and Alternate Captain kissing in front of my wife. Vero offered me a cup of coffee as Geno let go of Sid before Sid sat down with a wide smile on his face and Geno's hand in his.

I saw the shimmer of something silver on Sidney's hand. I looked down to see a silver band on Sidney's right hand.

"Hey, Sid..." I started to say before he cut me off.

"Yeah Flower?" He replied.

"Why are you wearing a wedding ring on your right hand?" I ask, at the time it never occurred to me that I was in a different world let alone looking to see two of my friends living their life as a married couple.

"I never told you did I? When Geno and I got married last year before we went to look at rings Geno told me that apparently in Russia they wear their wedding rings on the right. Not the left. So I wanted to keep it traditional for him." Sid said.

Last year? Last year we won the Stanley Cup, for the second time. What the heck was he talking about but knowing Geno if this were true he would have pictures of said wedding on his phone.

So I asked, "Geno do you have any of yours and Sid's wedding photos on your phone? I know you love to show them off."

Geno just nodded and kissed Sid on the cheek before pulling his phone out.

He mumbled a slight, "Is true." Before giving me his phone.

It wasn't the pictures that shocked me but the look of love I saw on my friends' faces. The look I had seen only Sid give after we won a game or that gleam in Geno's stair after he got a goal and pulled Sid into a hug against the boards. My team mates were in love, with each other. I kept looking through the photos until I heard Vero ask, "How are the adoption papers coming?"

Adoption papers? What's next, finding out that one of them is going to retire this coming season?

"I don't know Vero, what you think G? I know we said that we would send them in and see what happens but I don't want to leave a baby at home with strangers when we're still on the road. I want to be there every day." Sid said

"Sidnyusha, I know you say. Wait until retire but build family while still play hockey mean can have kids see us play while still can." Geno said as Sid laid his head against Geno's chest.

"No you're right, I just want us to already be a family G. I want kids that drive us crazy but that we love to death."

"We have Sid, you think rookies take care of themselves?"

"No, but, Geno it's not the same. I know after my last concussion we said would stop trying for a child and just adopt until one of us stopped playing but what if it's too late by then?"

"Then have big family like, umm.... Brangelin?" Geno said knowing that didn't sound right.

Wait did he just compare his and Sid's marriage to Brangelina? Can this world get any weirder?

"Brangelina Geno," Vero said correcting him.

"How about make deal? If by end of season, make playoffs and win try for baby with doctors help and if not make playoffs wait until next Cup win to have baby?" Geno said as Sid just looked at him after I looked up from a photo of Geno carrying Sid bridle style into the banquet hall where the reception was.

"Are you going to be the one to tell Mario that I won't be playing next season if we win the cup this year?"

"Yes, I worry about on ice papa before papa Crosby scold me for ruining hockey career before ready to retire," Geno said leaning against the counter before Sid reached up to kiss him.

I heard the door bell ring and put Geno's phone down on the counter. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Tanger and his wife with all of my kids and his kids outside.

"Hey man, we're not early are we?" He asked as I saw him holding a case of beer.

"No, Sid and Geno are already inside. Catherine, you can go inside, Vero's getting stuff up." I said before I leaned down to pick up Scarlett.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Estelle as we all went inside. Vero walked over and hugged Catherine as Sid and Geno were pulled out of their conversation of children and the future.

Estelle nodded at me before Vero came over to tell Estelle to change and I went to help Tanger with the beer.

After bringing in all inside to put in the cooler with ice. I stuck the last few cases in the pantry on one of the top shelves.

About an hour later a few more of the guys from the team came over. From what I heard Tanger say, we've tried to have a BBQ like this at the beginning of every season. It just doesn't always work out that way.

The rest of the day was normal, discussing what this coming season was going to be like, hearing a few chirps from the guys about how maybe Sully will pass Geno the C now that Sid is old, married, and getting too soft to be captain. Kuni then made a remark that Geno is even older and married to Sid so if Sully gave the C to him not much would really change.

Sid just gave Geno a longing look that was filled with so much emotion, it was like I could see the love that he had for Geno in his eyes. I knew that look, it was the look I gave to Vero, when I met her to now, that is the look I still give her to this very day.

All the kids fell asleep around 9 pm and everyone started to trail out of the house around 11 considering that we had practice tomorrow at 9 and that Sully or Sid would make us do sprints if anyone was late. Sid and Geno were the last to leave, they got into Sid's car and drove home

I never really thought that after that first day, I would get to see that look on my friends' faces again. I first thought it was all a dream but if it were a dream then someone out there is telling me that those two guys belong together.


	3. The Second World: College?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in parentheses is from the blog nomorelonlydays on Tumblr. Go check out her blog, it's amazing!!

I slowly opened my eyes, they felt heavy as if I didn't get much sleep and my head was pounding as if I drank too much last night. I looked next to me see Vero curled up in my arms, her head against my chest. I looked past her and around the room to see the only window in the room was shut closed and had a stained curtain over it. I looked to make out a desk with a laptop and a stack of books that has probably collected dust from the months they just sat on the desk.

I moved to get up out of bed but just looked at the clock to see it say 7:45 am in big red numbers. I moved the sheets off me as I tried not to wake Vero. I put on the first pair of short I thought was clean before walking out of the room and into a long hallway that definitely wasn't my house. I went to the bathroom to do my business and as I left I looked in the mirror and was scared shitless, I looked like I was in my really early 20's again.

Does that mean, I was in college? That I went to the same college as Sidney and Geno. I put some of the cold tap water on my face before wiping it off and going down stairs.

When I walked down stair I didn't see anyone down there beside Jake and Conor. They were cleaning up the solo cups and picking up empty beer bottles. They had little pins on the collar of their shirts. I remember what they were for from watching some TV Show called Greek. That means that they were pledges. I shouldn't be one to abuse my power as someone who was most likely to already be in the fraternity but I was so hung over.

"Pledge Conor," I said sitting on the couch. He looked at me before walking over to me with a half full bag of trash.

"Yes, pledge educator Flower." He said standing next to me.

"Go to the kitchen and make me a cup of black coffee, get me a bottle of water, and the bottle of Advil. Oh and anything sweet we have in the kitchen." I said as I closed my eyes and laid my head on the back of the couch. 

I heard him let the bag go on the floor as he walked to where ever the kitchen was. I heard the loud slam of a door and heard a mumble as the sound of someone walking down the steps.

I opened my eyes to see Geno walking into the living room.

"What's wrong Geno?" I asked

"You know what wrong," he said

"No, I don't."

"Sure, do. You drove Sid to airport for spend next week in Sweden." wait Sid is in Sweden, like study abroad Sweden. Geno must be losing it.

"You'll be fine G, it's just a few days," I said as Conor brought me my coffee and what looked like to be a donut. He also held in his hand two small pills that read Advil. He gave them to me and took the cold water bottle out from under his arm. Conor then left the room to clean up a different part of the house.

Geno sat down next to me and pulled out a half empty bag of cheese puffs and stuffed them into his mouth.

"You know Sid hates it when you're off your food plan," I said before he looked at me and said,"Good thing he not home then."

"What's going on G, you're normally not like this?" I said looking at him before putting the Advil in my mouth and taking it down with some water.

He let out a sigh, "I plan to lavalier Sid before leave but..."

"What he didn't want to?"

"No, he just so happy about trip. Not get hints I give that want more then just boyfriend. Want to marry him some day. See.." Geno said and pulled out a black velvet box and inside was a gold necklace with the laters Rho Epsilon Nu on it.

"I'm sure you can ask him when he get's back," I said and Geno just nodded.

The next few days passed as normal as they could with Geno moping around the house when he didn't have class. In that week I found out that Geno was Frat President and loved to haze the rookies. I had found out that I had lavaliered Vero, oh and the rookies thought Sid was a short blonde girl who was in a different sorority.

(“I bet she’s blonde,” Olli says. “With a huge rack.”

“I heard from Flower that Sidney has a 4.0,” Conor says. “Physio major with a double minor in history and linguistics. Loves hockey too. Do you think she’s in one of the sororities?”

“She’s probably tiny,” Jake offers, throwing back a shot. “And Geno can pick her right up.”

“S’hot,” another pledge murmurs, nearly inaudible over the sound of the bass. “Should I get a haircut?”

“Aren’t you trying to grow it out?” Conor asks.

“Yeah,” the pledge responds. “But we’re meeting  _Sidney_. It’s important.”)

Oh how wrong they were, becuase a few days later I picked Sidney up from the airport and this happened...

(“Thanks for getting me from the airport, Flower,” Sid whispers. “I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t sweat it. I didn’t want to go to French anyway.” I said not knowing where it was.

Sid makes a face, then blinks when he sees the pledges, all dressed like they’re about to go out to brunch, in the kitchen. “Oh. Hello! You’re the new Rho pledges, right? Geno’s told me about you guys. I’m Sid.”

He extends his hand and greets everyone, smiling in this heart-melting way that Jake totally had not expected. He just seems so earnest, and even Olli has to smile when Sidney says, “Olli, right? Am I saying that right?”

“So,” Jake starts, “when did you rush?”

Sidney makes a strange face. “I didn’t.”

“Oh. Okay. Wait. What?"

Sid turns back to me, setting his duffel down. “Where’s G?”

“Probably still on the couch. Got wrecked by 130L,” I said.

“Oh, man,” Sidney says. “Maybe I should go back—”

 _Go back?_ the pledges are probably all simultaneously think, judging by their expressions.  _Doesn’t Sid live in the house_?

“No, he’ll be happy that you’re here,” I said. “Go wake him up.”

“Wait, don’t—” one of the pledges start. He’d accidentally woken Geno up once, and Geno had practically verbally ripped him a new one. “He’s gonna—”

But Sid’s already headed to the lounge, quickly followed by me and my phone on ‘record.’ The pledges all follow quietly, crowding behind a wall as Sid spots Geno sprawled like a limp starfish on the couch. He smiles fondly, then heads right over, sitting on the space near Geno’s midsection and carding his fingers through Geno’s mussed-up hair.

Olli looks like a million thoughts are running through his head. “What the—”

Conor’s mouth drops. “Wait a minute—”

“Let’s get you in a real bed,” Sid murmurs, shaking Geno awake. “It can’t be comfortable here.”

Geno makes a frustrated noise, annoyed at being woken up. “Don’t fucking touch—” He opens his eyes, just barely. Then Jake sees Geno’s eyes shoot open wide. He opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again.  

“Hey, G,” Sid says, smiling as he brushed Geno’s hair back. “Had a nice nap?”

“ _Sidney_ ,” Geno says, almost brokenly, then surges up to kiss Sid right on the mouth. “You home.  _You home."_

He picks Sidney up and Sidney laughs as he locks his legs around Geno’s waist, giggling as Geno’s stubble scratches at his neck. Geno can’t seem to stop kissing Sidney’s face, nuzzling at him like a starving man. “You not call me? Why not call? You give me heart attack.”

“It’s called a surprise, G,” Sidney says, in between kisses and this silly honking laughter that makes his whole face glow pink.

“No more study abroad,” Geno insists. “Only study abroad in US, in next city over. Sweden too far.”

“I missed you, too,” Sidney says, bending down to kiss Geno deeply, letting out a satisfied little noise.

The pledge in the back, the one who’d gotten the haircut, finally makes a sound.

“Wait, fuck,  _that’s_ Sidney. Oh my  _God_.”)

Later that evening Sidney came back to the house with the necklace Geno gave him. He was officially lavaiered and most of the night I could hear Sidney moaning "Oh, Geno, please."

Until I fell asleep and woke up back in my own bed at home.


End file.
